Rutinitas
by Viktorei
Summary: Rivaille agaknya harus lebih bersabar dengan kelakuan manja kekasihnya. Oh maksudnya, kelakuan bocah kekasih nya. Fluff. Ereri.


Ringkasan:

Rivaille agaknya harus lebih bersabar dengan kelakuan manja kekasihnya. Oh maksudnya, kelakuan bocah kekasih nya.

Lebih banyak:

Rivaille terbangun saat sinar matahari menembus jendela kamar. Matanya berkedip berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya sekitar. Kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan lensa gelap keabu-abuan di sana.

Rivaille bergerak gelisah ketika merasakan sebuah beban mengelilinginya, matanya menangkap sang kekasih tertidur pulas dengan berat tubuh menimpanya.

Dengan perlahan ia mencoba melepaskan diri, walaupun susah—karena pinggangnya di peluk erat, tapi Rivaille berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan beruang tersebut.

Dengan hening Rivaille beranjak menuju kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan kekacauan semalam.

-

Shingeki no Kyojin @ Hajime Isayama

-

Rivaille keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan lebih segar, handuk kecil yang ia bawa, ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Karena terlalu konsen dengan kegiatannya, Rivaille tak sadar jika sekarang kekasihnya sudah berada di belakang tubuhnya. Lalu memeluknya dengan posesif—lagi.

"selamat pagi Heichou..." katanya dengan suara serak, jelas masih ada rasa kantuk di sana. "hm," balas Rivaille yang terlihat seperti sudah terbiasa dengan pelukan dadakan tersebut.

"ini masih terlalu pagi bagi Anda untuk terbangun, apa pagi ini akan ada pertemuan lagi?" Rivaille merasakan sebuah beban menimpa pundak kecilnya. "iya, orang-orang penting itu mengadakan pertemuan lagi." Jawab Rivaille, sekarang tangannya sudah terbebas dari handuk kecil itu.

Dengan memosisikan wajahnya menghadap sang kekasih, Rivaille mengecup pelan kening kekasihnya. Lalu berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan beruang itu. Bergegas menuju lemari.

Tangan Rivaille mengambil seragam—pasukan pengintai, serta perlengkapan. "mau saya bantu pakaikan Heichou?" suara berat karena masa puber itu bersuara.

"hm, tentu saja Eren." Jawab nya.

Sang kekasih—Eren, menggiring Rivaille untuk duduk di pinggir kasur yang tadi sudah Eren bersihkan ketika Rivaille mandi. Dengan perlahan Eren mulai memasangkan slip belt dari bagian telapak kaki Rivaille. Sedangkan Rivaille sibuk dengan ujung rambut Eren yang ia mainkan.

"tumben sekali kau bangun sepagi Eren?" tanya Rivaille memecah keheningan. "ah itu, saya nanti akan ada janji dengan Mikasa dan Armin, kita akan pergi ke pasar untuk membeli beberapa keperluan." Jawab Eren di tengah kesibukannya mengaitkan slip belt tersebut.

"apa ada barang yang ingin Anda beli di pasar Heichou? Nanti akan saya belikan." Tanya Eren sambil tangannya beralih memasangkan slip belt di bagian paha Rivaille.

Rivaille nampak berpikir, "ah ya, kau bisa belikan aku beberapa kain bersih yang baru, lalu beberapa sapu, atau mungkin kemoceng." Jawabnya datar dan Eren hanya dapat tersenyum kaku. "apa Anda lupa? Bukankah baru minggu kemarin saya sudah membelinya."

"aku ingin lagi," kata Rivaille. "a-ah baiklah. Akan saya belikan untuk Anda." Rivaille yang merasa senang dengan jawaban sang kekasih, menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Eren, sesekali juga mengelusnya lembut.

"Heichou sekarang Anda boleh berdiri." Rivaille menurut, lalu berdiri. Eren pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya, memosisikan diri berada di belakang tubuh Rivaille. Dari sini Eren dapat melihat beberapa bercak merah di belakang leher Rivaille, dan Eren dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"nanti Anda pulang jam berapa?" tanya Eren, mengalihkan perasaannya tadi. "entahlah, mungkin saat jam makan siang." Tangan Rivaille sedikit terangkat untuk memudahkan Eren memasangkan slip belt di tubuhnya. "lama sekali," bisik Eren tepat di telinga sang kopral.

"hm, ada banyak hal yang harus di urus Eren." Sekarang Eren malah menumpukan kepalanya pada pundak Rivaille. "saya bisa kangen pada Anda"

Rivaille mendengus pelan, "jangan bercanda, rapat itu hanya berjalan 5 jam dari sekarang."

"tetap saja." Tangan Eren sekarang beralih memeluk pinggang Rivaille. Ujung hidungnya menempel pada leher Rivaille, membuat Rivaille agak risih dengan deru nafas Eren.

"oi Eren." Ucap Rivaille mencoba memperingati. "sebentar saja Heichou." Sekarang Eren malah beralih mengecupi bercak merah yang terlihat jelas di balik kerah baju Rivaille. Sedangkan Rivaille hanya diam diperlakukan begitu.

Tangan Rivaille terangkat menepuk pelan kepala Eren yang sekarang sedang diam, nampak menikmati waktu yang ada. "Anda harum sekali," celetuk Eren di tengah keheningan tadi.

"tentu saja, aku habis mandi tadi." Balas Rivaille datar. "tidak, maksud saya Anda selalu wangi."

"kau ini, sudahlah. Sekarang lepaskan aku, Hange sebentar lagi akan datang menjemput." Tangan Rivaille mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan kekasihnya, tapi tangan Eren yang malah semakin erat memeluknya. "saya belum memakaikan Anda cravat." Bisikinya.

"baiklah-baiklah, sekarang pakaikan aku cravat nya." Rivaille jelas amat mengerti bila Eren sedang ngambek padanya. Buktinya, saat Eren sedang memasangkan cravat di lehernya, itu dilakukan dengan sangat-sangat perlahan. Jelas sekali ingin menahan Rivaille lebih lama.

"jez.. kau ingin membuat ku telat di pertemuan, Eren? Dengan alasan, aku harus mengurusi kekasih bocah ku yang sedang mengambek begitu?" ucap Rivaille tepat menohok hati Eren.

"he-heichou..." ucap Eren dramatis, tangan yang tadi sibuk memasangkan cravat di leher sang kekasih jatuh tertunduk. Sekarang Eren malah diam sambil menatap lantai. Rivaille yang memperhatikan, berusaha untuk tidak memutar matanya jengah.

"oi Eren," tangan Rivaille terangkat menepuk pipi Eren pelan, lalu bermain dengan ujung rambut Eren. "nanti aku akan pulang di jam makan siang, jangan lupa untuk membuat makanan untuk kita berdua."

Eren yang awal nya ngambek langsung senang ketika mendengar perkataan Rivaille barusan, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir mereka makan bersama. "tentu saja saya mau Heichou!" ucapnya kelewat girang sambil menerjang kopral kecilnya itu.

"E-eren tenanglah," Rivaille nampak kewalahan dengan semangat berlebih Eren. "tidak!" seru Eren yang sekarang sibuk mengecupi seluruh wajah Rivaille. Dari kening sampai berakhir kecupan manis di bibir.

Serasa puas dengan kegiatannya Eren membawa Rivaille dalam pelukannya, nampak tenggelam dengan tinggi badan Eren. "Heichou, saya sangat mencintai Anda, sangat, dan sangat." Bisik Eren tenang di telinga Rivaille.

"hm, aku tahu." Balasnya.

"Heichou.." tangan Eren terangkat, mengusap pipi Rivaille. Lalu tatapan mereka bertemu.

Bibir kembali bertemu dalam keadaan hening di kamar. Saling mengecap dan memperdalam rasa, Rivaille nampak menikmati permainan Eren di sana, ia bahkan lupa tentang rapat pagi yang harus segera di hadirinya.

-

"ehem! Ehem!"

Mendengar suara mengganggu tersebut. Refleks saja Eren menghentikan kegiatannya, nampak Rivaille dengan wajah memerah sambil berusaha meraup udara.

"Ha-Hange-san!" seru Eren ketika sang pelaku dengan wajah santainya, sekarang malah memasuki kamar dan berjalan mendekati kasur di mana Eren dan Rivaille berada. "ba-bagaimana Anda bisa—"

"kau lupa Eren, aku ini memegang semua kunci cadangan kamar prajurit, termasuk kamar mu." Potong Hange cepat dengan senyum bangga. "dan... aku tak menyangka kau ada di sini Levi, ku kira kau tidak suka berbagi kasur dengan titan manisku ini." Katanya sambil melirik Rivaille yang sibuk merapihkan pakaiannya.

"Tch, bukan urusanmu." Cetusnya.

"huh, kau kejam seperti biasanya pada ku." Sedih Hange. "sudahlah, ayo pergi. Kita akan terlambat."

Hange hanya menatap Rivaille malas, lalu berkata, "hmp.. seharusnya kau berkaca Levi, kalau bukan karena aku, sekarang kau pasti sudah bercinta dengan Eren." vulgar sekali, pikir Eren dengan wajah memerah.

"diam Hange. Dan bisakah kau saring dulu kata-kata mu itu? Sudahlah cepat kita akan pergi." kata Rivaille sambil berusaha menutupi kegugupannya, teman konyolnya satu ini memang tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya.

Hange hanya bisa mendesah lelah, bukankah seharusnya Rivaille berterima kasih padanya. Karena telah menyelamatkan bokong Rivaille, oke Hange akui pikirannya memang teramat liar. "grr... oke ayo." katanya sambil menarik tangan Rivaille menuju pintu.

"e-eh.. T-tunggu dulu Hange-san, Heichou dia... a-aku b-belum selesai memakaikannya cravat." tahan Eren sambil tangannya menahan Rivaille. Sedangkan Hange hanya menatap datar, alasan konyol macam apa itu, pikir Hange. Memangnya Rivaille anak kecil—kecuali tubuhnya— sampai cravat saja perlu di pasangkan?

"hm, kau duluan saja keluarnya Hange aku akan menyusul." Hange nampak tak terima dengan itu, baru saja ingin menyuarakan protes. Eren sudah keburu mendorong nya keluar pintu kamar, "a-ah Ere.." Hange bahkan belum selesai berbicara dan Eren sudah menutup pintu kamar, yang diiringi senyum sopan. Tentunya.

-

"fuah... maafkan aku Heichou. Seharusnya ini semua tak terjadi." Ucap Eren. "hm, tak apa." Balas Rivaille sambil menghampiri Eren yang masih bersandar pada pintu. "lagi pula itu memang Hange nya saja yang kelewat bar-bar." Lanjutnya.

Wajah Eren terangkat ketika tangan Rivaille menyentuh dagunya. Dan mereka kembali berciuman, hanya sekilas namun berkesan bagi mereka berdua. "saya akan membantu Anda memakaikan cravat nya."

Kali ini Eren memakaikan cravat pada Rivaille dengan benar. Dan Rivaille nampak puas dengan hasilnya. "hm, terima kasih Eren."

"baiklah, aku akan segera pergi." Eren sedikit bergeser ketika Rivaille hendak membuka pintu. Sebelum pintu tersebut terbuka, tangan Eren menyentuh tangan Rivaille yang berada di gagang pintu. "ada apa lagi?" tanya Rivaille.

"Heichou..." Eren meremas lembut tangan Rivaille. "semoga hari Anda menyenangkan." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Dan Rivaille dapat merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

"hm, kau juga Eren." Sedikit berjinjit, dan Rivaille mengecup pipi Eren. "semoga hari mu menyenangkan."

-

THX

-

Ahhh!!!

Ending apaan ini! kok gini?! Ah, maafkan daku ini kalo ending cerita nya kurang klop, agak susah ternyata emang :'

Tapi yak balik lagi sama aku/ maafkan aku juga yang dah lama gak nongol, kemarin jg aku baru bikin cerita baru sekarang bikin cerita lagi... Bukannya selesain dulu yg kemaren!?/ duh pokoknya maaflah

Tapi semoga kalian semua cukup puas dengan asupan di atas. Karena untuk cerita kali ini sengaja aku buat menitik beratkan pada kemesraan mereka berdua. Yak bagi ku sih :"

Oklah segitu aja dulu~

Bye~


End file.
